Won The Battle, Lost the War
by NaijaChiqa
Summary: Anna POV for 'The Truth.' Appearances by S, S... minor Sandy and Ryan. Please read and review :)


I don't own The OC or any character in this story.   
  
This fic is based heavily on 'The Truth' and since I only saw it once, most of it is from memory, so please excuse me, because most of the dialogue is paraphrased. As in my other fic, I am writing about Anna because it seems most people don't like to. Please read and review - I hope you like it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary, the last couple of days have been the worst I've had in a long time. I don't know where to start but I guess I'll try the beginning. See, there's this boy I know. When I came to Newport from Pittsburgh, I was so scared because I thought I'd never meet anyone I could relate to and I'd just be surrounded with beautiful, rich, surgically altered pretentious people -basically, people I detested. Then, I met Seth Cohen and my world got brighter.  
  
Seth Cohen is a tall, cute, raven haired guy who I'd immediately connected with. He was so like me in many ways. I love Death Cab, he loves Death Cab. I love comic books, so does he. He even loves to sail. Diary, how often do you meet someone you share so many interests with who is also cute? Not often. His quick wit didn't help matters much so before I knew it, I was in love with him.  
  
However, Diary, there was one problem - her name was Summer Roberts. Summer is a walking California-girl cliché. She's beautiful, rich and snotty. And for the life of me, I couldn't understand what attracted him to her. O.K, so she was one of the hottest girls at his school, but her attitude toward him was so ugly that I'd expected Seth to know better. But he didn't. In fact he couldn't - he'd loved her for as long as he remembered even though she barely knew his name.  
  
Then. I came into the picture and everything changed. Suddenly she was interested. To keep an eye on the competition, I became friends with her and discovered she wasn't as hollow as I'd imagined - she was actually a cool girl. Of course, this got me scared and I knew I had to do something drastic to win Seth's heart. So on New Year's eve, I went to him and we'd been together ever since.  
  
So I was happy, so very happy. The cute, smart girl had beaten the walking male fantasy. Then suddenly, Summer was everywhere. Seth and I could barely get some time alone because Summer kept butting in at our dates. Can you imagine, one time, we were in his room , lying down on his bed, hoping to get busy and guess who walks in to get in between us? Yep, Summer. However, I wasn't bothered - Seth was mine and there was nothing Summer could do about it. It was obvious he was over his infatuation with her because instead of choosing her, he chose me.  
  
Then yesterday happened. Diary, why did I wake up yesterday to go to school? If I'd just called in sick and stayed at home, everything would have been different. Everything would have stayed the same and I wouldn't be in all this pain.  
  
After school, as usual, I looked for Seth so that we could spend some quality time together.  
  
"Hey, Seth," I said, smiling chirpily, "let's go and hang out at the comic book store," I suggested.  
  
Seth shook his head. "I'd love to, but I have to go and hang out with Ryan -he's been cooped up in the pool house for so long that I'm sure he needs the company."  
  
My heart sank to the bottom. For a while now, I'd noticed that Seth had been a little distracted and less enthusiastic about our relationship and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. I did everything a good girlfriend should do. I was there for him whenever he needed me, I always wanted to spend quality time with him, I always encouraged him, what more could I do? All I knew was that I didn't want to lose him.  
  
"Alright Seth, I guess I'll see you later," I replied disappointed.  
  
As if the day wasn't going badly enough, Summer walked over to us.  
  
"Hey, guys, what are you doing now? Marissa has abandoned me to be with Oliver and now I don't have anything to do."  
  
"I was thinking of going to the comic book store," I said, knowing it would turn her off.   
  
But to my dismay, she said, "that's fine. Mind if I come along?"  
  
Diary, why did she have to say that? Comic books were something Seth and I enjoyed together. Nobody else understood us and we were happy living in our little cocoon of comic books, but now, Summer had to invade our space. However, I was a little glad that Seth was going back home till he said, "You want to come to the comic book store?" he asked her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulder, "Why not?"  
  
"O.K, let's go, then."  
  
Now, that was shocking. A minute earlier, seeing Ryan had been an important thing he had to do. Summer appears and poof! he's changing his plans. The entire scene wouldn't have been so painful if I didn't notice the glee in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you had something to do?" I tried to remind him.  
  
With his eyes fixed on Summer, he said, "No, that can wait."  
  
And like spouses in Utah, the three of us went to the comic book store together.  
  
Later that evening, Seth and I were hanging out when the doorbell rang. Before it was answered, I already knew who it would be - Summer.  
  
"Hey, Seth, I was wondering if you could teach me about comic books."  
  
Looking at the expression on his face, I immediately knew what he'd look like when he reached orgasm. His face was one of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Even though I could see his mood change visibly, I'd hoped that he'd have enough respect for me, as I, his girlfriend, was right there in the room with them.  
  
Seth wanted to start her off with complicated comics but I suggested 'Archie.'  
  
"I always liked Archie comics," Summer started. "Believe it or not Betty and Veronica had a huge influence on me."  
  
O.K Diary, what was the supposed to mean? I hope that wasn't a dig at me. Because as we all knew, even though Betty was best for Archie, he couldn't keep his mind off Veronica. And hey, just because I'm blond doesn't mean I am like Betty and would keep letting him disrespect me like that. Plus, I don't know what makes her think she's Veronica.  
  
Seth sat on the rug next to Summer while I sat on the couch. I couldn't believe my eyes. Seth Cohen - the boy I loved, the nice guy who I always respected, completely ignored me the minute Summer came into the room. He'd even stopped sitting next to me. I just watched in silence as they talked about comics.  
  
As astutely as one could expect from Summer, she commented, "Is Supergirl wearing Doc-Martens?" I mean, come on, is that what a person watches supergirl for? What about the obvious political and social issues being discussed?  
  
"Yes, she is, Summer," Seth replied.  
  
"Hmm..." she replied, obviously disapproving.  
  
"And a mid-rift bearing t-shirt and a mini-skirt. Excellent." Seth continued, actively participating in this inane conversation.  
  
"Well, no wonder you like comics, super-perv."  
  
"That's right." He said, satisfied. Then they did it. They looked at one another and smiled. Not a friendly smile, but an intimate, sexy, knowing smile. The kind of smile Seth and I shared shortly after we'd met - the kind of smile we hadn't shared in a long while. And like a fool, I sat there staring at them. I didn't say a word, I didn't get angry. Instead, like an idiot, I rationalized it. I convinced myself that it was nothing and I'd been imagining it - there's no way Seth Cohen likes her more than me. I'm his girlfriend, I'm the one he wants, I kept saying to myself. I was even more resolved in this position when I spoke to Seth's father and he explained to me that I all needed was patience. Of course, it didn't help that just when I was speaking to his Dad, Seth came in to ask him if Summer could stay for dinner. Not if I could, but if Summer could. I got angry and walked out, but soon after I remembered what his father had said and decided to be patient. If patience was all it took, I could do that - I could be patient with someone I loved.  
  
The next day rolled around and there we were again - Seth, Summer and I. Lord, why couldn't this girl just leave us alone?!?! She's nice but how could Seth and I spend any quality time together if she was always there - and she was ALWAYS there. I could see what she was doing, after all, I am a girl, but I knew, scratch that, I prayed that it wouldn't work - Seth and I were together and that was how it was going to be. Seth had a chance to choose her, but he chose me -isn't that evidence he liked me as much as I liked him?   
  
Summer left and seeing that it was one of the few times we were ever alone, I decided to speak to Seth about it.  
  
"What going on, Seth?" I asked him pointedly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What is going on with you and Summer? I'm not blind, you know?"  
  
"Oh," he smiled innocently, "there's nothing, I just like turning people on to comic books."  
  
"Give me a break," I replied with frustration, "you just like turning her on!"  
  
I'd said it and it was the truth. And the worst part was, he didn't try to deny it. Not really.   
  
"I am your girlfriend," I continued in pain, " and you should pay more attention to me."  
  
Seth made a half-assed apology and I forgave him. Why did I do that, knowing the truth? I'd seen the way he'd acted in the last couple of days... heck, I'd seen the way he acted around her from the first day we met. So why didn't I just walk away at that moment? I don't know. Maybe it's because I am an idiot or maybe it's because I love him too much.  
  
Shortly after, Ryan walked in agitated and after speaking with Mr. Cohen, ran out with him to find Marissa. I didn't know what it was about but apparently there was some hoopla with Oliver Trask. I probably should have been a little bit more sympathetic, but at that moment, I had bigger problems of my own. Besides, I wasn't even sure that Ryan wasn't exaggerating again.  
  
While Seth and I sat at his house, waiting for news from Ryan, we barely spoke. If anything, it was a little uncomfortable. The entire time, I just kept remembering how he and Summer had been and how their rapport seemed so natural and relaxed. It flowed in a way Seth and I had once enjoyed. But now, we were down to twiddling our fingers and getting lost in our own private thoughts.  
  
A call came through and Seth answered -it was his Dad confirming that everyone was o.k. Seth relayed this message to me and I smiled - I was glad everything turned out great. However, instead of hugging me, or kissing me, so that we could celebrate the moment together, Seth reached for the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, crossing my fingers with the hope that it wasn't what I thought it would be.  
  
"I am calling Summer to give her the good news."  
  
"Why?" I asked, my heart shattered to a million pieces.  
  
"Because she's her best friend and I think she should know."  
  
"But she didn't even know that Marissa was in trouble in the first place," I reminded him.  
  
"Well..."  
  
I looked at Seth and felt sad. We'd been sitting together in silence for over thirty minutes, but his face brightened up in a second at the thought of speaking with Summer. His entire body language changed - he became a different person. And I could not take it any longer. I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Seth," I said, standing up. "You're a great guy - but I cannot do this anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me. It's just not working. I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm your girlfriend when I'm not. At least not any more. It's obvious your heart is not in it, and we just can't keep on like this."  
  
With that, I walked out of his house. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I stood at the other side of the door, hoping he'd run after me, find me and sweep me into his arms. I stood there, having fantasies of him kneeling down, professing his love and begging me to reconsider. I waited, imagining that he'd come out to promise me that he was going to change because I was the most beautiful woman in the world and he wanted to be with me and only me. I wished, I hoped, I prayed. But he never came out. He never fought for us, in fact, it was apparent that he never really cared about me. With that realization, I walked to my car, drove for about a mile, parked my car and cried for about 30 minutes - I was crying Seth Cohen out of my system. 


End file.
